


Seeing Is Believing/眼见为实

by badly_knitted, Donstantineo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donstantineo/pseuds/Donstantineo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：Owen展现出不同寻常的举动，给队伍带来不小的乐趣。<br/>Notes：在Fic_promptly为Juliet316的点梗“Author’s choice, author’s choice, seeing is believing”而写。</p><p>无BETA翻译。请原谅译者译文的拙劣<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing/眼见为实

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Is Believing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123251) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



如果不是亲眼见到，他们永远不会相信这一幕——Owen正神气活现昂首阔步地走在小山山顶，用他最高亢的声音唱起音乐之声里的曲目“The Hills Are Alive”。  
“哇哦，这倒是在意料之外。他的确有一副好嗓子。”Jack评论道。他的手掌插在裤兜里，把重心放在脚跟上前后摇晃着身子。  
“嘘——！”Tosh有点儿生气地示意他安静下来。“我正试着把这个录下来！”  
“对不起。”这一声比耳语声大不了多少。  
“我们不应该做点什么吗？”Gwen问道。  
“我们在做。”Ianto迅速看了她一眼，接着又把注意力放回Owen的表演上。“我们正等着影响慢慢消退。可不是每天都能有这样的娱乐时机。哦，好啊！”Ianto热烈地鼓起掌—— Owen突然开始演唱Rocky Horror里的 “The Time Warp”，一边跳起相应的舞步。  
“没穿戏服，太遗憾了。”听起来Jack是真心实意地为这事失望不已。“他穿紧身胸衣一定很好看，你不觉的吗？”  
Ianto拧起眉头思索着。“可能吧。不过他没有一双适合穿长筒袜的腿——太短，太瘦。”  
“说得对。”Jack皱起鼻子。“那会把效果破坏掉的。”  
“我真是不敢相信你们在干嘛。”Gwen咬着牙说道。“我们本应该在帮助他！”  
她开始朝小山走去，但Jack把她拉了回来。  
“一到那儿，一段时间内你也会又唱又跳一展歌喉。我几乎要被诱惑着放你去了——出于好奇。我不认为我们听过你唱歌。”  
“但我们不能就这样把他扔在那里！这是一种羞辱！”  
“我觉得这还挺让人印象深刻的。”Tosh说道。“我不知道他是一名那么棒的舞蹈家。”  
“如果这儿能找出什么安慰的话——一切结束后，Owen不会记得发生过什么。”Ianto指出，“花粉失效时会伴有催眠效果。他会睡着，到时候我们只需要把他搬回来，然后安全地处理掉那些植物。根据65年收集的信息。它们只在半个小时左右的时间里释放花粉，而孢子会在释放后十分钟内失效。我们有大约四十分钟的时间来欣赏Owen Harper秀。”  
“希望我带够了录像带。”Tosh咕哝道。现在Owen正表演着出自My Fair Lady的“I Could Have Danced All Night”。有点儿奇怪的是，这曲子简直是为他量身定做的——也许该归功于他的伦敦口音。Eliza Doolittle的角色格外适合他。  
Jack微笑着随Owen的歌声哼着调子，“啊，这让我想起不少事。”  
Ianto了然地笑了一声。“我已经猜到这周末我们会看哪部电影了。”  
“还能说什么？”Jack咯咯地笑了起来。“我喜欢好的音乐剧。”  
“的确，”Ianto对Gwen眨了下眼。“他收藏了全部的DVD。”  
Gwen摇摇头叹了口气——她在和一群疯狂的家伙一起工作。有时候她好奇自己是否认识过真正的他们。Rhys肯定不会相信这些。不过如果她友好地问一下，Tosh可能会把带子借给她。她看向Owen，他正嚎着某些Gwen辨识不出来的东西。他的确有副好嗓子。  
好吧。如果没法儿打败他们。就加入他们。她这样告诉自己，在附近一块石头上坐好，静静欣赏接下来的表演。


End file.
